


As Above So Below

by Anonymous



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Greek Gods AU, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Hades Kageyama, Hades and Persephone AU, M/M, Persephone Hinata, Pining Kageyama, They talk very proper lol, light nsfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:08:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20030866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Kagehina Hades and Persephone AU with pining Kags waiting rather impatiently for his husband to return to him.





	As Above So Below

The days of fruitful spring and summer were the worst in all the year. They hung around Kageyama like thick clouds of smoke, obscuring him and making him grow weary. He always felt as if he were still in the age that the other Olympians ascribed him to, the periods of solitary brooding and aimless strides through dimly lit halls. This degeneration came forth gradually, starting with a mournful glance at his empty bedside and deluging forth until he could find literally no joy in his realm. Everywhere Kageyama would go, the room would feel incomplete and hollow, every bit the lifeless cloister that mortals spoke tales of. 

In spite of his blackened mood, Kageyama still oversaw his duties, fearing the wrath of Zeus should he refuse. The Furies would do as they pleased in terms or torture and punishment; all that was required of Kageyama was to oversee judgment on those who made it to his shores. 

_ “You judge every mortal?”  _ Kageyama could recall the sound of his love’s honeyed voice. 

_ “Yes,”  _ Kageyama had replied to him,  _ “each of them must come to me eventually. This is the one thing that none of them may escape.”  _

_ “It’s a shame, how little they must see in their lives.”  _

_ “Come on now, if you wept for every mortal that died, you would drown with them.”  _

Kageyama could not feel pain, and yet the memory was a dagger in him. He missed Hinata so much during their separation that he often felt he might collapse from the weight of it. 

_ This is how you kill a god,  _ Kageyama thought,  _ you rob them of their senses. You take and take from them until they are left with nothing but their endless existence. That is death.  _

Hinata would be returning to him soon, Kageyama did his best to remind himself of this. And yet he yearned for something to help the time pass, some potion or draught from Circe or Perses to make him sleep until his husband returned to him. 

Though their parting was never unexpected, it hadn’t grown easier. Days before Hinata would leave, Kageyama would find himself anxious, quickening at Hinata’s heels, stealing him away from pressing matters just to have more time alone. The oncoming of each new day distanced Hinata from him further, and Kageyama would gather his husband in his arms while he was still slumbering, desperate and tight. He would kiss the knobs of Hinata’s spine and let his lips linger against pale skin, all the while thinking prayers he would never utter aloud: 

_ Let me abandon myself here, tuck myself into this skin of his back. Let me go with him, or else let me never lose him at all.  _

Hinata would go, and Kageyama would find his arms unoccupied while the ghost of a kiss evaporated into his skull. Hinata never left without some semblance of touch, for which Kageyama was grateful. Before his husband, Kageyama had never known how much love one individual could hold in their fingertips, but perhaps this was an ability appointed to Hinata alone. Kageyama was willing to believe that; he’d never met another like Hinata in all his years of life, which is why he loved him from the moment he’d found Hinata in that field. How could he not, for no one loved the light so fondly as a god who lived in eternal darkness. It was that moment, in fact, that made Kageyama realize what darkness really was. His realm had been the only language he spoke, the only bastion he knew, and yet with Hinata there had been no room for such things, only brightness that Helios himself would gape at. 

Kageyama smiled to himself, unable to think of anything else but that dumbfounded feeling he’d experienced when he’d fallen in love. The eyes of Hinata, rounded and chestnut-colored and speckled with flecks of gold, had snagged Kageyama’s own, and he’d not been able to look away from them. The sunlight that had poured down upon Hinata and illuminated his cheeks and his fiery orange hair had made Kageyama’s breath cease in his chest, winding it until he thought he might snap. Hinata was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Kageyama breathed the name of his husband into the still air around him, hoping that it somehow might fill in the gaps that his departure had left. In the end, however, Kageyama’s fate was the same as always: an empty king in an empty hall. 

_ He will return to me soon.  _

Kageyama ended his night in Cerberus’ chambers, unable to face the thought of occupying his empty bed again. Cerberus had long since turned in for the evening, curled in on himself and permeating the quiet with a light snoring from his second head. Aside from the uptick of an ear as Kageyama pressed himself into the creature’s soft black fur, Cerberus did not stir. He allowed his master to find comfort in the heat radiating from his large form, and Kageyama very much did. Cerberus was the only other being that Kageyama viewed as a companion, and he already felt his temper lifting as he leaned into the creature for comfort. 

Dreams were luxuries to a god, as was rest, but Kageyama was certain that his mind had placed several calming images there for him, of flower fields and orange hair and beautiful boys composed of light, so that he might find peace for a few hours. 

◒ ◒

Kageyama heard her before she’d even made it to him, the flap of her wings piercing the wind and giving her away. By the time Kageyama had turned on his heel to face the Fury, she was a breath’s distance from him, her coal-colored eyes blinking at him with pernicious delight. 

“Lord and counsellor,” greeted the Fury, though the wicked hiss in her tone denied the titles their dignity. 

Kageyama was neither impressed nor aggravated by her; she was the same as most of her sisters, with their snarling mouths and winding snakes serving for hair. The only detectable difference was that her eyes were not so bloodshot--perhaps she hadn’t spent as much time near the eternal fires as of late. 

“What do you want?” Kageyama said flatly. He would not be swayed by her to inflict her duties of torture, for that had never been his nature. All things in the mortal world had to die, that much was true, but he took no more pleasure in it than a fish takes to swimming.

The Fury hovered in the air, humming in a matter-of-fact way to inform Kageyama that she knew of something that he did not. Such was the extent of his interactions with the Furies: their attention only went as far as their own satisfactions, and Furies were always satisfied to be in the know.

Kageyama had little patience for this, wondering if perhaps another Olympian had come and expected him to play host. For all his loneliness it felt like a handsome thought, but there was only one individual in the entire cosmos that Kageyama wanted to look upon. All others could leave until this frightful storm had passed and his husband brightened his halls again. 

Kageyama growled, “Out with it.” 

The Fury tensed, coyly acting as though Kageyama had shattered her front, though the two of them knew better. She remained in the air, stretched out as though she might tiptoe across whatever eddies of wind her wings sluiced together. All the while a pink tongue dislodged itself from her mouth and skidded across a row of sharpened teeth. Kageyama could not help scowling, remembering when he had first brought Hinata to his realm as his husband, how the Furies had misread the situation and assumed he was a mortal that Kageyama had dragged down by force. One of the Furies decided she ought to play with Hinata and sank her teeth into Hinata’s shoulder blade, unfurling his skin as if it were parchment. Though it had healed, she’d scraped Hinata down to the bone, and Kageyama ordered her to be quartered and thrown as scraps into Poseidon’s seas. None of the Furies had gone near Hinata since then, but every so often Kageyama wondered why neither Poseidon or Zeus had thrown something his way in retaliation. More than likely the two of them had shared a laugh over the ordeal,  _ “Our brother, so dour that he destroys his own gifts!”  _

The time came whereupon the Fury’s interest had waned, and thus she surrendered her news at last: “He’s almost upon your shore.” 

Kageyama raised his brow. “Who would that be?” 

The Fury didn’t need to elaborate further, for as soon as Kageyama had seen the flicker in her otherwise unreadable expression, he found himself hurrying toward the shore of the Styx. 

◒ ◒

Whenever Kageyama received him, it was like seeing Hinata for the first time all over again. The sunny earthen months always made dapples of freckles burst forth along Hinata’s nose and over his shoulders. His hair was cropped short but inlaid with chains of wildflowers, royal purples and flushed pinks. He was garbed in blooming yellow so stark that Kageyama was certain Hinata’s mother had something to do with it, some sort of trick of the light that made each tier of cloth descend like liquid gold across his body. 

Hinata had scarcely trod upon the soil before he was rushing into Kageyama’s outstretched arms. The two of them sighed in conjunction as they connected, finding nothing but solace in one another’s scents. Hinata’s sun kissed skin was even more beautiful at a close range, and Kageyama couldn’t prevent himself from depositing a kiss into his husband’s orange locks. 

“My love,” Hinata whispered, his eyes rounded and shining as he looked up at Kageyama. It was all Kageyama could do not to whisk him away and retreat to their chambers together, but he settled for tucking an out of place strand behind Hinata’s ear. 

Kageyama smiled, “Welcome home”. The words were wondrous to say and behold, scattering around them like windswept petals. 

Hinata returned his smile, and Kageyama was very glad for it. There had been plenty of times where Hinata had returned looking dismal and saddened, as though he’d left part of his soul with his mother in the realm above. It pained Kageyama to see him in such a state, but not enough that he could relinquish his hold on Hinata. He was neither strong nor willing enough to lose his right hand king of the underworld. 

“You’ve returned early,” Kageyama remarked as Hinata stepped backward, though not outside of the circumference of his husband’s arms. 

Hinata nodded. “Only by a few days, but Mother has her hands full at the moment; I have a new sister.” 

Kageyama blinked at him incredulously. He’d heard no news of Hinata’s mother bearing a recent child, but then news rarely reached him outside of wars or weddings. Bleeding or bedding, two of the gods’ favorite amusements. All else was but smoke.

“This is fantastic news! We ought to hold a celebration. I can bring forth casks of wine and have my subordinates create a feast,” Kageyama started, though he paused in his step when Hinata held onto his hands, securing him in place. 

Hinata shook his head, “There’ll be time for feasts later on. For now, my only wish is to be with you.” 

Kageyama softened, observing with mounting pleasure the way in which Hinata’s cheeks reddened. His clasp on Kageyama’s hands grew stronger as Hinata implored him,

“Put your hands on me, Kageyama.” 

◒ ◒

Hinata gulped heaping bouts of air, his back arching so profusely that the bones of his ribcage grazed against Kageyama’s exposed chest. Kageyama knew well that Hinata was reaching his limit, and he was ready to join him, though an extra thrust inside of him was added for good measure. 

Kageyama’s length tensed as he approached the moment of release, and Hinata matched him, his inner walls clamping down onto Kageyama so that he might never be empty again. Hinata grasped at Kageyama’s shoulder, pawing until the sensation of his nails imprinting into Kageyama’s skin rendered Kageyama helpless. 

Hinata panted up at Kageyama with semi-lidded eyes, his skin tinged from heat and ecstasy, his lips parted and swollen from being nipped. 

“I’m-” 

“-Shh” Kageyama overlapped his husband, and pushed as deeply into him as he would allow, the symphonic measure of Hinata’s throaty whine causing Kageyama’s vision to blur white. He released inside of Hinata before pulling back and dribbling a trail onto their sheets. Meanwhile Hinata had permitted himself to lean back onto the pillows, cupping a hand at his entrance to hold in Kageyama’s seed. The sight alone could have inspired Kageyama to fuck him for the rest of the evening, but Hinata was tired from his journey and from what Kageyama had already put him through, and so Kageyama sat back and observed the glorious sight of his husband come undone. 

While Hinata worked to compose himself, Kageyama fetched the wine that he’d brought with him and placed upon their bedside table. He filled a glass of molten red liquid for himself and by the time he finished filling Hinata’s glass, two hands reached out to receive it. Kageyama chuckled and handed Hinata his wine, joining him again on the bed. 

Hinata was partaking in the wine gladly, sopping it so quickly that some of it escaped his mouth and slipped down his throat Kageyama simply thumbed away the wine spittle while he nursed his own glass. 

“You seem parched, my love.” Kageyama stated. 

Hinata dabbed at his mouth with a loosened finger. “I’ve missed the wine from this realm; everything that my mother has to offer is too sweet for my likeness.” 

“Maybe you’ve just gotten used to the bitter notes in the wine here.” Kageyama said. 

“I’ve gotten used to everything here, this is my kingdom.” Hinata said plainly. It made Kageyama flush to hear his husband declare his position so boldly. Though Hinata had chosen to come with him all those years before, Kageyama knew that Hinata’s heart strayed to his home every so often. And yet, to hear him speak of the underworld so possessively, so like a true king, was captivating. Hinata had grown well into his position throughout the passage of time. 

“Which reminds me, would you believe that the mortals still tell our story incorrectly?” Hinata said, to which Kageyama feigned shock. Mortals did so love a good story of ruin, one where somebody had to be begging on their knees, whether based in fact or not. 

Hinata continued, “I spoke of it with my mother, how laughable I still find it. As if anyone in their right mind would not eat a few seeds to gain a kingdom and a handsome husband.” 

Kageyama could not assuage his smirk. “Perhaps someday the mortals will get it right.” 

Hinata finished his glass, twirling it around in his hands by the stem. “I hope so. I want us to become legends. I want everyone to know the journeys I’ve made for the sake of love.” 

Kageyama hooked a hand beneath Hinata’s chin and kissed him fully, the gossamer curtains of their canopy bed floating over the two of them as they refused to be parted again. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like HQ!! and Kagehina and have a twitter please [hit me up](https://twitter.com/greywarene) anytime


End file.
